For target tracking systems, processing has been proposed which determines which of four combinations of two-dimensional tracks corresponds to the real target (not ghost) if two targets are tracked by integrating information from two two-dimensional angle sensors together. Moreover, a system has been examined which determines which of (n·(n−1)/2)·m2 combinations of two-dimensional tracks corresponds to the real target if m targets are tracked by integrating information from n two-dimensional angle sensors together.
However, in such a conventional target tracking system as described above, the number of combinations increases generally in accordance with a square relationship with the number of processable targets m or the number of two-dimensional angle sensors n. Thus, disadvantageously, apparatus scale and processing time increase when requests are made for an increase in the number of processable targets or the number of two-dimensional angle sensors in order to improve accuracy.